Persiana americana Songfic
by Stephie-Rowena
Summary: Derek espía a Stiles desde hace unas semanas y Stiles busca información acerca de los hombres-lobo. Un songfic que surgió gracias a la canción del mismo nombre de Soda Stereo y un reto que hice con unas amigas de escribir un songfic con esta canción. Espero les guste. Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Teen Wolf y Mtv, a quienes les agradezco eternamente que los hayan creado :D


**_Yo te prefiero_**

**_fuera de foco,_**

**_inalcanzable._**

Stiles buscaba información para nada en especial, solo quería satisfacer su curiosidad acerca de los hombres-lobo, primero porque su mejor amigo era uno y segundo porque todos sus problemas terminaban implicando a un lobo amargado. Lo segundo estaba sucediendo bastante seguido, por lo que se cuestionaba el orden de sus razones, probablemente deberían ser al revés.

Se quedó leyendo una página de contenido para nada fiable, pero nunca había leído sobre las "relaciones amorosas" entre los lobos, así que no le dio importancia a eso y siguió leyendo. Lo que aprendió fue que la parte humana no es la que se enamora, bueno quizas un poquito, después de caer bajo los instintos del lobo, pues es la parte lobuna la que elige a su "compañero", el cual es para toda la vida.

"Para toda la vida" pensó "¿Quién sería capaz de soportar a Derek Hale toda la vida?" y su mente se concentró en tratar de darle una respuesta a esa pregunta. "Derek Hale: pros y contras de pasar toda tu vida con él. Pro: tiene un cuerpo espectacular. Contra: es un amargo. Pro: su sonrisa. Contra: rara vez sonríe. Pro: sus hipnotizantes ojos. Contra: sus terroríficos ojos rojos de macho alfa. Pro: me lo follaría ahora mismo. ¡Stiles! ¡En qué estás pensando!" cerró de golpe su laptop y se recostó en su cama, lo cual no ayudó mucho, pues la idea de cama más los pensamientos que empezaron a surgir en su cabeza con respecto a Derek, no eran una muy buena combinación.

**_Yo te prefiero_**

**_irreversible,_**

**_casi intocable._**

Sí, lo admitía, hace más de una semana que todas las noches, antes de irse a hacer lo que fuera a su casa, iba a casa del Sheriff Stilinski y se quedaba escondido en los arbustos sólo para asegurarse de que Stiles estuviera bien. Esa era la excusa que se daba, porque era imposible pensar que, de cierta forma, se sentía atraído por el humano. No, no podía ser, pero en el fondo, Derek sabía lo que sucedía. Su lobo había elegido y su decisión era irreversible.

"¿Por qué él?" se preguntó "Tan débil y a la vez tan fuerte" suspiró resignado "La mezcla perfecta".

Decidió largarse de ahí antes de que su lobo quisiera hacer una locura. Salió de su escondite y vio la luz de la habitación de Stiles encenderse. Sintió el pulso acelerado del chico y su instinto por protegerle hizo que de un salto llegará al techo de la casa, de allí se movió con sigilo a la ventana y lo vio.

**_Tus ropas caen lentamente,_**

**_soy un espía, un espectador._**

Lo vio, lo contemplo, lo espió y su lobo aulló en su interior al ver como Stiles se desvestía para luego ponerse su pijama. Eso no era una buena señal, no era para nada una buena señal.  
Se dejó llevar por el animal que había en su interior e ingresó a través de la ventana a la habitación.

"¡Oh, mierda!" exclamó Stiles al verlo "Vaya susto que me has dado" llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no se ponía la camiseta de su pijama.

"Lo siento" fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que toda su concentración estaba puesta en admirar el torso desnudo de Stiles, quien, ante la mirada penetrante, buscó su camiseta y cuando la encontró; se dio cuenta de que la tenía Derek. El hombre-lobo le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se llevaba la ropa del chico a su rostro, la presionó contra su nariz y respiró profundamente. La esencia de Stiles lo volvía loco, relamió sus labios y lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras se acercaba a él y lo arrinconaba contra la pared.

La respiración de Stiles era irregular, sus latidos erráticos. La fantasía que se acababa de imaginar en su cama, después de leer todo lo que había leído de los hombres-lobo, se estaba haciendo realidad.

**_Sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré._**

**_Es difícil de creer,_**

**_creo que nunca lo podré saber._**

Lo despojó de sus ropas casi agresivamente, pero eso no le importaba. Quería sentirlo, quería que sus cuerpos se rozasen, se tocasen, se perteneciesen.

Sentir todo el placer que sentían en ese momento, era difícil de creer, no habían palabras que lo describiriera.

**_Es una condena agradable_**

**_el instante previo,_**

**_es como un desgaste,_**

**_una necesidad,_**

**_más que un deseo._**

Se devoraban sus bocas mientras las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, más necesitadas.

"¡Oh, Derek!" gimió Stiles "No... no te detengas" Derek sonrió al escucharlo y lo besó desaforadamente.

"No... no lo haré".

**_No sientes miedo,_**

**_sigues sonriendo._**

Los ojos de Derek se tornaron rojos y Stiles supo que el lobo lo iba a hacer suyo por completo, que desde ahora sería un "para toda la vida", pero él no tenía miedo, él lo ansiaba con las mismas ganas que el lobo lo deseaba él.

**_Lo que pueda suceder,_**

**_no gastes fuerzas para comprender._**

Se miraron en silencio, ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pro de tener que soportar a Derek "hombre-lobo" Hale para toda la vida: sexo salvaje y desenfrenado todos los días".


End file.
